


We Have A Potential Situation in New York--

by Goneahead



Category: Avengers, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: crossover only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course SHIELD monitors Fish and Wildlife... (S1 SHIELD and SI Sleepy Hollow) Not a crossover, unless you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have A Potential Situation in New York--

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "H". Yes, this is silly. No, I am not dead. Yes, I have a half-a-dozen WIPs I should be writing instead of this.

We Have a Potential Situation in New York--

Phil tried to finish his sentence, but Clint cut him off.

"I thought you had your own team now." Clint's voice was an angry mumble through the phone's receiver, and Phil wished, again, that Fury had been more tactful when he'd handed out the reassignments. 

"I do, but we have a 0-8-4 and it’s less than 20 miles from your current location." He kept his own tone even, "We're treating this as a potential domestic terrorist threat, and you're closer." 

"We'll extract ourselves immediately." Nat's voice, brisk and no-nonsense. She must've taken the phone away from Clint. "Who called it in?" 

Phil glanced at the screen. "It was flagged by our systems. A series of tests, run by New York's Fish and Wildlife." 

"Fish and Wildlife? That's new." There was a muffled thump and a pained groan, followed by the distinct boom! of one of Clint's high-impact arrows finding its target. Nat spoke again, her tone almost conversational, "Where are we going?" 

"A small town called Sleepy Hollow. I have been trying to reach a Captain Irving, but he isn't returning my calls. Did you just blow up a car?" They weren't his agents anymore, but Phil had to ask. 

"Maybe?" There was another thump, and a sudden scream that cut off abruptly. "We're clear now---what’s the sitrep?" 

"He's not bitching about the rental, is he?" Clint's grumble was low, but Phil could still pick out the words. 

Phil opened his mouth, then reminded himself the rental was _not_ his problem. "Fish and Wildlife are in possession of an object related to a local legend. The town is known for stories about a headless horseman---apparently some of the locals believe they have found its head." 

"A headless horseman?" Nat's voice had a thinly veiled _Are you crazy_ tone. 

"Which is why we need you to investigate. Judging from the results of these tests, the object is extremely powerful, possibly even alien." 

"Got it. We'll be there in two hours--once we find some wheels. Romanov out." 

Phil frowned at that, but put down the phone. He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"That wasn't Romanov, was it?" The frost in May's words made it clear she still hadn't forgiven--or forgotten--what Natasha had done in Budapest. 

"Yes." He waited for her to reply, but instead May’s eyebrow arched even higher. Then she turned on her heel and walked back out.

Phil hesitated, one finger over the delete key. The report was definitely weird, but--Clint and Nat could handle weird. And May was right; he needed to focus on his new team. Though this was definitely more proof that Americans would believe anything--even that there was a headless horseman running around their town. 

He shook his head, and hit the delete.

~~+~~


End file.
